Family Matters
by SayinAngelPrincess
Summary: Don't have a title for it yet. the Cyborgs finally defeat Black Ghost and go to live with Dr. Gilmore and meet his granddaughter and romance blooms between some characters and in order to know what else happens you're just going to have to read. OCJet,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 but if I did I'd be the happiest girl in the world.

Chapter One

A van pulled up to a large house and ten people got out. Nine of those people were wearing the same outfit of a red shirt, red pants, and a long golden scarf around their necks. The last person was a short gray haired man with a big nose.

"You live in this big house all by yourself?" A bald headed young man asked as he stared at the house.

"No 007, my granddaughter lives with me and takes care of the house when I'm gone." The old man explained. "Come inside and I'll introduce her to you."

They all walked inside and were amazed to see how homey and spacious the house truly was. "Faith, honey, I'm home and I brought some company."

The group saw a young woman in her late teens, early twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes running down the stairs and straight to the old man.

"Grandpa I missed you so much." Faith said as she hugged him. "So are these the people you've been talking about so much in the letters you sent me?"

"I've missed you too, and yes these are them. Faith I'd like you to meet 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, and 009. Everyone this is Faith."

Everyone said their hellos and shook hands.

"Faith why don't you take them on a tour of the house and show them their rooms."

"All right if you will all follow me." She first took them down to the basement where she showed them the dr.'s lab, then the game room, then the gym.

"You mean to tell me that the doc works out?" 007 asked.

"Not really, the gym is basically for me. Come on let's go to the main floor and I'll show you all the rooms there." Once there she showed them all the basic rooms such as the kitchen, dinning room, living room, and so on.

"So what's outside?" 004 asked.

"Um just a basketball court, a swimming pool, and a swing set." 

"You got a pool now I know I'm definitely going to like it here." 008 exclaimed.

"Well should we all go upstairs and see your rooms?" Faith asked.

They nodded and all headed upstairs.

"All right I hope you don't mind but I picked out your rooms. 001 you'll be staying here with 003." The room was quite large with a double bed and a crib for 001. There was even a bathroom connected to the room in fact all the rooms had their own bathroom. The closet had a few outfits hanging in it as well. "I hope you don't mind but I also got you all some new outfits so you're not stuck wearing that red outfit."

"I love it thank you." 003 smiled as she hugged Faith.

"Okay 009 you're next door to them, then 005 your room is across from his. 008 you're next to him, 004 you're next door to grandpa's room. 007 you're room is across from grandpa's, 006 you're next to him and 002 your room is next to mine. Well I'll leave you all to settle in if you need me I'll be in the living room." Faith then left the group.

"So what do you all think of her?" the doctor asked as he came upstairs to check on the group.

"I think she's very sweet." 003 said.

"I like her but there are some things that confuse me." 009 said.

"Oh like what?"

"Well where are her parents shouldn't they be here as well?"

The doctor's face suddenly went from happy to upset in a matter of seconds. "Yes, well you see her parents died when she was five years old in a car crash and I've been raising her ever since."

"Oh how terrible." 006 sobbed.

"Why don't you all change into your new outfits and then we'll have dinner."

"Oh I'll cook." 006 exclaimed.

"Not this time, Faith is ordering some pizzas for tonight."

"How did Faith know our sizes for the outfits she got us?" 002 asked.

"In the last letter I sent her not only did I mention you were all staying here but I also told her your measurements." Dr. Gilmore explained.

"Well we'll be down in a few minutes." 005 informed the doctor before they all retreated to their rooms.

"All right, oh 003 in the top drawer of the dresser is some clothes for 001."

"Thank you doctor."

A little while later everyone had changed and were all chit chatting downstairs waiting for the pizza to come.

"So why do you all call each other by numbers and not by your first names?" Faith asked curiously.

"I guess it's because when we were turned into cyborgs we were given numbers and everyone referred to us by those numbers. We eventually got so used to it that we didn't think the first names were necessary." 007 explained.

"I see, so why don't you get rid of those numbers and start referring to each other by your original names." She suggested.

"I guess we just never thought of it. What do you say guys should we do as she suggested?" 004 asked.

"Sure." 008 shrugged.

"I'm all up for it." 009 agreed.

"Doctor would you do the honors of telling everyone what 001's first name is since he's sleeping and you know what it is?" 004 asked.

"Gladly, 001 is also known as Ivan." Gilmore said. "Why don't you all continue in order?" He suggested.

"All right," 002 agreed. "The name's Jet."

"Francoise."

"Albert."

"Geranimo."

"Chang."

"GB." 

"GB?" Faith asked.

"It stands for Great Britain, but my friends called me GB for short." 007 explained.

"Pyunma."

"Joe."

When they were done reintroducing and telling everyone a little bit about himself or herself the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza." Faith said as she got up to get it.

"Mmm. It's been such a long time since I've had pizza." Joe said.

"Well since I didn't know what everyone liked I got plain but go ahead if you want to add anything to it." With that said everyone got up and headed towards the kitchen to add their own toppings leaving the doctor and Faith alone.

"Sweetheart is something bothering you? You haven't been yourself lately." Gilmore said as he looked at his granddaughter worriedly.

"Can I talk to you privately about it because I don't want to involve the gang in what I'm about to tell you."

"All right where would you like to go?"

"How about out back at the swing set."

"Very well I'll go let the others know we are going out back so they don't think we disappeared." Gilmore said as the two went their separate ways.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Françoise asked. 

"Faith and I are going out back to talk about something that seems to be bothering her and I'm worried about her."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Chang asked.

"No, she doesn't want to involve any of you with this problem of hers." The doctor explained then turned around and left the group who were completely confused by what was going on.

"Wonder what's bothering Faith?" Joe asked as he and the others headed back to the living room.

"Do you want me to go check it out?" GB asked.

"No, she doesn't want to involve us so we shouldn't spy on her if she wants us to know she'll tell us." Francoise told them.

Dr. Gilmore sat on a swing next to Faith and waited for her to start explaining what was bothering her.

"Your remember Sean, the guy I was dating right?"

"Yes I liked him."

"Yeah well about six years ago, while you and the gang were fighting Black Ghost, Sean, me, Kelly, and her boyfriend Eric were hanging out at the beach one night. Sean and Eric got into a fight and Sean pulled a gun out and killed Eric point blank. Kelly and I both witnessed it and he told us that if we told anyone he would kill us next. Well we couldn't let him get away with it so we told the cops and he was arrested. We testified against him and after all was said and done the stupid jury only gave him six years and he's suppose to get out in about a month. Grandpa I'm scared to death that he's going to come after me and Kelly and try to kill us." Faith sobbed.

Dr. Gilmore was quite shocked to hear what his granddaughter went through while he was away. "I promise no one is going to hurt you. Why don't you invite Kelly to stay here for awhile?" 

"Really you wouldn't mind having her live here with us?"

"Of course not you know I consider her my other granddaughter." He smiled but then turned serious again. "I'm going out of town for a few days for a convention so I think you should tell the others as well so that way they can help protect you while I'm gone."

Faith looked at him with anger in her eyes. "I will not tell them, I don't want them involved I told you that." She then entered the house and went into the kitchen to grab a big bag of chips and a two-liter bottle of soda.

"Are you all right Faith?" Albert asked.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about." She smiled at the group.

"Faith I mean it I want you to tell them or I will." Dr. Gilmore said seriously as he too entered the house.

"No and you had better not tell them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of them got killed or hurt." With that said she went upstairs to her room.

"Oh dear." Dr. Gilmore sighed.

"What is it that she doesn't want us to get involved in?" Pyunma asked.

"It has something to do with her past and she's afraid if you get involved you'll get killed." The doctor explained.

"I'll go up and talk to her if you want." Jet said as he stood up.

"That would be greatly appreciated oh and 002, I mean Jet if she's not in her room then you might want to check the roof."

Jet nodded and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door but when no reply came he entered the room to see that she was nowhere in sight. He then noticed that the window was open so he figured she was up on the roof.

"The doctor said I'd find you up here." He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"So I take it he told you all what happened."

"No he just said it had something to do with your past and that you didn't want to see any of us get hurt." He explained.

Faith just smirked. "Well he's right it does involve my past. See a few years back I was dating this guy and him, two friends and me were hanging out together when my boyfriend shot my best friends boyfriend and killed him. We testified against him and he got six years. He threatened that when he got out he would track us down and kill the both of us; then he said if anyone were to help us he would kill them too. That's why I don't want you all to get involved." She explained again as she fought against the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Hey it's all right. Cry and let it all out." He said as he hugged her and with that simple action Faith broke down and cried out everything she held in for the past six years.

They stayed like that until she had calmed down.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks I needed to do that. I'm sorry for getting your t-shirt all wet."

"That's all right what are friends for." He grinned. "Come on lets go back inside before one of us catches a cold." They went back into her room where they talked way into the night.

"You know I've been watching how you all interact with each other and it looks like a close knit family." Faith stated.

"Yeah we do consider ourselves a family." He agreed.

"Yes but I think two of your members have feelings towards each other that are more than just friends or siblings."

"Oh and who are these two members?"

"Francoise and Joe."

"You know I've noticed that."

"Why don't we help them along with starting their relationship." She suggested with a sly grin spreading across her face.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked returning the grin.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to call Kelly and invite her to stay with us for a while and knowing her she's going to want to check out the new club that opened up a few weeks ago. Why don't some of us go there tomorrow night?" Faith asked trying to suppress a yawn.

"Sounds like a plan but lets talk about it in the morning. You should get to sleep it's almost midnight." Jet tucked her into bed and was about to leave when he felt her grab his hand.

"Would you mind staying till I fell asleep?" 

"Sure." He grabbed the chair by her desk and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you guys are staying, now it won't be so lonely when grandpa goes away on business trips." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Well that's it for this chapter please let me know what you think. This was the first Cyborg 009 story that I've worked on and decided to post it up. This will remain untitled until I come up with a title so if anyone has any suggestions I'd really like to hear it, and if you would like to see anything happen in this story please let me know and I'll try to put it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Jet left to go talk to Faith, Gilmore clued the rest in what was going on.

"I'd like you all to keep an eye on her and Kelly while I'm away. I fear for their safety, oh how I wish I didn't have to go to this convention."

"Don't worry doctor we won't let anything happen to them." Geranimo assured the doctor. 

"You should go to bed doctor you look exhausted." Joe said as he noticed Gilmore trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

"I guess you're right it is getting late, but I think I'll go check on Faith to make sure she's all right." He got up and headed upstairs. When he reached his granddaughter's room he quietly entered the room and smiled as he saw Jet watching over his granddaughter as she slept.

"She just fell asleep." Jet stated without looking up from her sleeping form.

"It's late you should get some sleep."

"I know, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to stay here a little while longer."

"All right." The doctor smiled seeing how Jet had taken such a liking to his granddaughter; in fact if he didn't know any better he would think that Jet was forming a little crush on her. "Well then I'll say goodnight and if I don't see you tomorrow morning goodbye for I'm leaving to go to a scientists convention early tomorrow." He then left the room and headed towards his own.

The sun shined brightly through the window onto Jet's face, causing him to wake up. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was still in Faith's room in the chair he was sitting on the night before. He also noticed that someone had covered him with a blanket. He got up and headed downstairs to see that everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Faith greeted.

"Morning, did the doctor leave already?" He asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah he left about seven o'clock this morning." Francoise said.

"Oh, hey Faith did you call Kelly yet?" Jet asked.

"Yeah she'll be here in about an hour." 

"So what's everyone up to today?" Chang asked.

"Well as I predicted yesterday Kelly wants to go check out that new club that opened up a few weeks ago." Faith said as she put her plate in the dishwasher.

"What's Kelly like?" Albert asked curious as to who this girl was that Faith talked about so much.

"She's funny, sweet, and more outgoing then I am. She is like the sister I never had." 

Once they were done eating breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen they all went upstairs to change. They then went out back to enjoy the sunny day.

Pyunma, GB, Chang, Albert, and Geranimo were all in the pool playing water sports; Joe, Francoise, and Ivan were all talking while sitting on a bench; and Jet and Faith were playing a one on one basketball game.

Each one was so involved in what they were doing that they never heard the doorbell ring, or the fact that someone had entered the backyard.

"Oh come on is that all you've got? I've seen old people who can play better than you." Faith laughed as she scored another two points.

"Let's make this next shot a little more interesting what do you say."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well how about whoever makes the next basket gets to throw the other in the pool." Jet smirked.

"Ooh, I like it. You're on." Faith agreed. 

Faith dribbled the ball towards the basket and was about to shoot when Jet stole the ball and flew to the basket where he slammed the ball in it.

"You've gotten rusty over the past two years if you let some guy beat you."

Faith turned around to see who had said that and smiled when she saw whom it was. "Kelly!" She yelled as she ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"Hey chica long time no see." Kelly laughed as she hugged the shorter girl back. She then saw that Jet was sneaking up behind her friend. "Now if I'm not mistaken you made a bet with that cute guy you were playing with and lost so now it's time to pay up." 

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked looking up at her friend to see she was pointing to someone. As she went to turn around she screeched as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and pick her up. 

"She's right you know, you lost so that means I get to throw you in the pool." Jet smirked as he carried her over towards the pool.

"No please don't throw me in the pool." She pleaded. 

All of her screaming caused everyone to look up from what they were doing to see what the problem was. When they saw what was happening they started to laugh.

"I'm warning you if you throw me in the pool I'm going to take you with me." Faith continued to yell.

Jet continued to walk ignoring all of Faith's warnings and pleadings.

"Please put me down."

"All right." Jet grinned and then dropped her in the pool.

Faith coughed up water when she resurfaced. "You jerk!" She yelled.

"Hey Faith you have to admit it is funny." Kelly laughed as she came over and helped her friend out of the pool.

Faith grabbed her hand but instead of climbing out of the pool she pulled Kelly in it. "Now that was funny." Faith laughed as Kelly resurfaced.

"Oh shut up." Kelly then splashed Faith who splashed her back which then turned out to be an all out water war between the two.

Albert, who was watching from the sidelines, was looking at Kelly amazed at how much she looked like Hilda. In fact if her hair had been brown instead of blond he could have sworn it was she.

"Hey Albert are you all right?" Pyunma asked noticing his friend was lost in deep thought as he stared at Faith's friend.

"Yeah I'm all right. I'm just amazed at how much that girl over there looks so much like my late wife."

Pyunma was about to respond but was splashed by someone. He looked to see who had splashed him, but instead he saw the water fight that Faith and Kelly were having had escalated and was now involving everyone. There were some running around squirting people with water guns; there were some who were still in the pool splashing all those around them; but what caught his eyes the most was Jet-chasing Faith with one of the water guns. They ran to the side of the house where it seemed that Jet had cornered Faith between the house and the fence.

"I've got you cornered now, there's no where for you to run to now." He laughed as he prepared to squirt her.

"Jet, honey, you may have me cornered and you may have a water gun but I've got the water hose." She pulled out the hose she was hiding behind her back and began to chase him where everyone was while soaking him.

After hours of soaking each other everyone decided to call it quits and sat out back relaxing.

"You know if I knew this was going to happen I would have brought out more towels." Faith giggled.

"I'll go get them just tell me where they are." Joe offered.

"Thanks. They're on the third floor in the linen closet which is the first door on your left."

"K. Be back in a jiffy." With that said Joe used his acceleration speed and was back in two seconds with six towels, since the others that were in the pool before hand had brought out towels for themselves.

"So Faith when are you going to introduce your friends to me?" Kelly asked.

Hope you liked this chapter I'm currently working on chapter three and almost have it done so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Until then please R & R and if you have any suggestions please let me know and if I use any of your ideas I'll give you credit for it in the next chapter thanks a lot. J 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, in all the chaos I forgot to make the introductions. Kelly I'd like you to meet Ivan, Jet, Francoise, Albert, Geranimo, Chang, GB, Pyunma, and Joe, everyone this is Kelly."

Everyone said hello and continued to talk for hours.

"So you all were taken and turned into cyborgs by Black Ghost how awful."

"Yeah thanks to Black Ghost some of us had our dreams dashed away like Francoise and GB." Joe sighed.

"I was going to be the greatest actor ever." GB smiled at the thought.

"And I was going to be the best ballerina." Francoise commented.

"Well now that Black Ghost is defeated you can do all those things again can't you?" Faith asked.

"You know I never thought about that."

They continued to talk until they heard thunder rumble through the sky. Kelly looked up to see that the once blue sky had turned a nasty shade of gray and from the looks of things it looked like it was ready to pour any minute.

"We should head back to the house before we get drenched." 

"You're right," Faith agreed. "I'll race ya."

"You're on. Last one back is a rotten egg." Kelly grinned.

"Ready. Set. Go." The two of them dashed away to the house while the others looked on with amusement.

"Hah, hah I win." Kelly laughed as she entered the house with Faith following close behind.

"Only because I let you."

"If it's still raining do you two plan on going to the club?" Joe asked.

"No, I think we'll postpone the club till tomorrow night." Faith said as she looked out the window.

"So what do we do now?" GB asked.

"I know lets watch a movie." Kelly suggested.

"Great idea and with the way it looks like outside lets make it a horror." Jet agreed.

"Sounds like a plan let me go see what movies I have." Faith walked over to the movie rack and proceeded to read them out. "Lets see I have Sixth Sense, Scream, Scream 2, I know what you did last summer, and I still know what you did last summer."

"Ooh lets watch Scream." Kelly eagerly called out.

"Scream it is then." Faith took the movie and put it in the DVD player. "Why don't you all pick a place to sit and I'll be back with the junk food." 

"Hey Faith do you mind if I bring your mattress down?" Kelly asked from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Sure, oh and bring my pillow down will ya?"

"Ok. Hey I've got an idea why don't we all sleep down here?"

"You mean like have a big slumber party?" Jet asked.

"Yeah what do you think?

"Sounds like fun." Francoise grinned.

"Well if that's the case would someone mind going downstairs to the game room and bring up the mattress from the couch?" Faith asked as she put the popcorn in the microwave.

"I'll do it." Geranimo volunteered.

A few minutes later they pushed the coffee table to the side of the couch and placed the two mattresses together. 

"Okay now is everyone settled?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Faith pushed the play button and skipped through the previews.

Most of the group decided to sit on the mattresses while some took over the couch. Jet, Faith, Kelly, Albert, Chang, and GB all sat on the floor while Francoise holding Ivan, Joe, Pyunma, and Geranimo all sat on the couch.

Half way through the movie the phone rang causing the group to jump and some to scream.

"It's just the phone." Joe said letting out a sigh of relief.

Faith got up from her comfortable spot and stepped over the others to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh hi grandpa….I'm fine….The gangs fine too….No everything is fine we're just watching a movie that's all I promise no one is getting hurt….Really? A surprise for me oh tell me what it is please…Please….Please….Oh your no fun…..All right….I love you too….See you tomorrow….Bye."

"What was that all about?" Jet asked as Faith sat back down next to him.

"Grandpa was just calling to check up on us and when he heard the screaming coming from the TV he thought we were being attacked or something." She explained.

"What was with the whole surprise thing?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know he said he got something for me but he refuses to say what it is and that I'll have to wait till he gets home tomorrow."

"Hey do you mind keeping it down we're trying to watch the movie." GB whispered.

"Sorry."

For the remainder of the movie everyone remained quiet except for the occasional jumps and gasps.

Kelly who was glued to the television, decided to glance around to see how the others were reacting to the movie. She looked to her left and saw Chang and GB stuffing their faces with popcorn while taking bets on whom the killer was. On her right she saw that Faith was tightly hugging her pillow, Jet was intently watching the movie as well as Albert. Behind her she could see that the rest of the men were intently watching as well except for Ivan who was already asleep and Francoise who buried her head in Joe's shoulder not wanting to see all the gore.

Kelly smiled as an idea popped into her head; she stood up and quietly walked behind the group. She took a deep breath and screamed loudly causing the rest of the group to jump and turn around ready to attack whatever was there; but when they looked at what had scared them so, all they saw was Kelly laughing.

"Oh man you guys should have seen your faces."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack at an early age?" Faith demanded as she was catching her breath.

"Sorry girl but I had to do it, I mean you were all into the movie that it was easy to scare you."

"You do realize that this means war." Faith grinned.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Kelly asked innocently.

"What she means is that you had better watch your back because not only will she try to get you back but the rest of us will too isn't that right guys?" Albert asked looking around the room.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Kelly said pretending to be frightened.

Everyone watched the two joked back and forth with amusement.

Faith elbowed Jet and grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked.

"I think Kelly and Albert will make a perfect couple what do you think?"

"How can you tell I mean they just met?"

"Simple Kelly only jokes around with people she likes and I've noticed she's been joking around a lot with him."

"And that's what makes you think they'll make a perfect couple?"

"Well that and the fact that he's been staring at her since she got here."

"You are one strange girl you know that?" Jet chuckled.

"Yeah that's what people tell me." She grinned back at him.

"So what should we do now?" GB asked as he looked around the room.

"I know let's play Truth or Dare." Faith suggested as an evil smirk spread across her face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Kelly asked her friend.

"Who sweet, innocent, little old me?" She asked sweetly?

"Yes you, I know you all to well. You always get that smirk on your face when you are up to something."

"Well whether I'm up to something or not lets play."

The others agreed and they all sat in a big circle in the living room.

Francoise excused herself from the group for a moment as she went and put Ivan to bed then she came back and sat down next to Joe again.

"Since it was your decision why don't you go first Faith?" Joe suggested.

"All right." She looked around the room to see who she should pick first then decided on her first victim. "Francoise truth or dare?"

"Um truth." She said shyly.

"Is it true that you like someone in this room?" Faith grinned.

Francoise blushed as she stared at her feet. "Yes it's true." 

"Oh how sweet Francoise has a crush." Kelly smiled.

"And we know who it is." Jet whispered to Faith who giggled.

"Will you guys leave Francoise alone, you're embarrassing her." Joe said trying to get everyone's attention off his friend.

This only caused her to blush even more.

"All right everyone chill out." Albert said as he took on the role as big brother. "Go ahead Francoise your turn to pick someone."

Francoise nodded and looked around the room. "Jet Truth or Dare?"

Jet smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss GB."

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me I dare you to kiss GB." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Does it matter how?"

"No."

Both Jet and GB made a face and Jet quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Fine, Joe Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to impersonate someone in this room."

Joe gulped as he looked around the room. "I hope no one comes after me if I do a really bad job." He mumbled to himself. "Here goes nothing." He stood up and stood in the center of the room. "Are you saying you don't like my Chinese food? How can you not like it everyone likes Chinese food." The moment he was done he quickly ran back to his seat as everyone burst out laughing.

Even Chang.

"All right GB Truth or Dare?"

"Um truth." He said deciding to play it safe.

"Is it true you scream like a girl?"

This caused the group to snicker.

"No." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on don't le we all know it's true." Jet smirked.

"Believe whatever you want the answer is still no."

"Fine, whatever."

GB mumbled to himself as he looked around the group. "Geranimo Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could switch lives with anyone who would it be?"

"No one I'm happy with my life."

"Oh just humor us please?" GB pleaded.

"Very well. If I could I would pick Keanu Reeves."

"Wow that's interesting." Faith mused.

"Chang Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Chang said deciding to be daring.

"I dare you to suck on a lemon without making a face for 15 seconds."

"Faith do you have any lemons?"

"Yeah, they're in the fridge but you're gonna have to cut one up. I'll show you where the knives are." She got up and when I say go, put the lemon in you mouth and leave it there until I say times up. Ready go."

Chang put the lemon in his mouth and did everything in his power to keep from making a face.

"All right times up." Faith said as she looked at her watch.

"Finally I thought those 15 seconds would never end." He said as he spit the lemon out.

"Oh stop complaining all you had to do was leave a lemon in your mouth for 15 seconds. I should be the one complaining since I'm the one who ended up kissing GB. Do you know how long it's going to take to get this stench out of my mouth?" Jet asked grimacing at the thought of what had happened a little while ago.

"Oh my poor baby." Faith mockingly cried out as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Time to pick you victim Chang." Kelly smirked.

"Pyunma Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you sleep with a stuffed animal?"

Pyunma looked at the ground embarrassed. "Yes it's true."

All the guys cracked up at the idea of a grown man still sleeping with a doll.

"Oh leave him alone I think it's cute." Francoise said.

"Yeah, I mean what's so bad about it I still sleep with a stuffed animal." Faith said crossing her arms over her chest.

Pyunma sighed knowing that none of the guys would let him live this down.

"Albert Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Pyunma smirked. "All right I dare you to propose to Faith."

Albert spit out his drink and his eyes got wide. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me I dare you to propose to Faith."

Albert got up and walked over to Faith then got down on one knee, but before he went through with it he turned to the others. "I'm just letting you all know I'm doing this under a dare so don't get any ideas." He then turned back to Faith." "Faith will you marry me?"

"Gee don't you think you're rushing things a bit I mean I just meat you yesterday and now you want to get married? We haven't even dated yet." She laughed.

As Albert went through his dare Jet just glared at him. If he had the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, Albert would have been dead.

"Kelly Truth or Dare?" Albert asked as he plopped down beside her.

"Truth."

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Oh that's easy. I remember one time in sixth grade it was lunch time and someone had told a really funny joke that it caused me to laugh so hard I ended up having the juice I was drinking squirt out of my nose." She grinned.

This caused the rest of the group to laugh.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Faith chuckled.

"Ok so anyway moving on. Faith Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a dog." Kelly smirked.

Faith returned the smirk as an idea popped into her head. She got down on her hands and knees and began to bark like a dog. She then went over to Jet and gently pushed him backwards and began to lick his face like a puppy happy to see their owner.

"Hey stop it will ya." He laughed as he gently tried to push her off him.

Faith giggled as she stopped doing what she was doing and sat on top of him. "Sorry I couldn't help it. So now what are we going to do?"

"Well for starters you can get off me. I mean I'm not complaining or anything. I just don't want to give the guys any ideas." Jet smirked.

Faith looked at how they were positioned and blushed as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Ooh Faith and Jet sitting in a tree F-U-…" Kelly was cut off from finishing her sentence when Faith clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Hey I know why don't we watch another movie but this time lets make it a comedy." Joe suggested.

"Sounds good to me, lets see we've got Dr. Dolittle 2, Mouse Hunt, Robin Hood Men In Tights, Nutty Professor, or Shrek."

"Let's watch Dr. Dolittle 2." Francoise said.

Faith got up and placed the movie in the DVD player and pressed play.

Half way through the movie everyone had fallen asleep. 

Everyone that is except Faith. 

It had started to thunder and lightning and it scared her, for it had brought up memories of a really bad part of her life.

"Hey are you ok?" 

Faith looked next to her to see Jet propped up on his right elbow.

"If I tell you something you promise not to laugh?"

"Sure."

"I'm scared of the thunder and lightning." She waited to hear him snicker but was surprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Why does it scare you so much?" He asked curiously.

Faith bit her lip. "It reminds me of the night my parents died." She told him as she fought back the tears.

Jet just held her not knowing what to say. He held her as she quietly cried herself to sleep still clinging to him.

It was then that he realized just how much he cared for her and how he swore to never make her cry again; and with that promise he too fell asleep holing her protectively in his arms.

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all liked it. I need to see at least 5 reviews before I update again and if there is anything you like to see happen or have any ideas let me know.


	4. author's note

Sorry it's taking so long to update but I'm having major writer's block at the moment. If anyone has any ideas I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 4

SayinAngelPrincess: I am so sorry for taking so long to update runs and hides in her secret hiding place

Jet: Um why are you hiding? I don't think they're going to hurt you for taking so long o update.

SayinAngelPrincess: I'm not hiding because of that; I'm hiding because of what they might do after they read this chapter.

Jet: Oh I see

SayinAngelPrincess: Yeah so if you wouldn't mind could you please take care of the thank yous and the disclaimer?

Jet: Sure, SayinAngelPrincess does not own Cyborg 009 or Sakura for she belongs to someone else. Who, we don't know since they did not leave a name in the email they sent. She would also like to thank all those who reviewed and gave suggestions.

Chapter Four

Faith awoke when she felt her hand touch something wet and sticky. She cracked one eye open to see what it was thinking that maybe someone might have knocked his or her drink over while sleeping. What she saw was no drink.

It was blood.

Dark, wet, sticky blood.

She sat straight up, looked around the room and what she saw made her want to puke her guts out.

Everywhere she looked there was blood and not just any blood, it was her friends blood.

All her friends had been slaughtered in their sleep.

"It's about time you woke up."

That voice. No it couldn't be he was in jail.

Faith slowly turned around and saw Sean standing in the kitchen, which was adjacent from the living room, casually picking the dirt from under his nails with the butcher knife he had used to kill all her friends.

"You're supposed to be in jail you sick bastard." She growled.

"What can I say? I got out due to good behavior." He said smiling in the way that made her melt. "You know killing your friends while you slept wasn't much fun so I decided to save one of them till you awoke, so you could watch as I take away their life." His smile turned into a sick grin as he stepped away to reveal Jet tied to a chair and gagged.

Faith gasped in horror. "Please don't hurt him. It's me you want let him go." She begged, tears streaming down her face.

"No can do Angel Cakes you need to be punished and the only way to do that is to take away all your friends and loved ones." Sean laughed maniacally. With a disturbing look in his eyes he yanked Jet's head up by his hair, pressed the knife against his throat and very slowly glided it across causing a thin line of blood to appear. Sean then went back across the line making a deeper gash and causing more blood to pour out.

"No Jet, please don't die." She screamed as she ran over to her friend. "Please Jet don't leave me. Jet? Jet?! JET!" She screamed out.

Faith bolted straight up from where she slept, tears streaming down her face. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Faith began to panic thinking it was Sean but began to calm down a bit as she heard the person, who held her, speak.

The person that spoke was none other than Jet.

"Shh it's all right I'm right here." She said soothingly.

She clung onto him and then looked around the room to see that all her friends were looking at her with worried looks on their faces.

"You guys are all right. I thought you were all dead." She cried.

"Faith are you all right?" Kelly asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a really bad dream that's all."

"What do you mean you thought we were all dead?" Chang asked.

"I dreamt that Sean had somehow gotten out of jail early and killed you all while we were all sleeping. I woke up to see you all dead and Sean was standing in the kitchen next to Jet who was tied and gagged. He said I needed to be punished and to do that was to kill everyone I cared about then he slit Jet's throat." Faith began to cry again.

"Faith listen to me Sean is in jail. He can't hurt you or any of us." Kelly told her friend trying to calm her down.

"I know but what if he escapes? And if he doesn't, he gets out in a month and remember he said that he would make us pay for putting him away."

"Faith, there is no way he can escape besides we both put restraining orders on him so he can't come anywhere near us otherwise he'll be thrown back in jail." She explained.

"I guess I'm just over reacting." Faith chuckled nervously.

"You know that dream was probably caused by the movie we were watching last night." Geranimo said.

"You're probably right."

"Well since everyone is up I'll go start making breakfast." Chang said and proceeded to head towards the kitchen.

"I think I'll go get changed and go down to the gym." Faith said heading for her room.

Two minutes later she came out wearing her workout clothes and went downstairs.

She was so into doing her exercises that she had no idea someone had entered the room until they spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Faith jumped and turned to face the intruder but sighed in relief when she saw whom it was.

"Jut you scared me."

"Sorry but I wanted to make sure you were really all right. You had us all scared witless when you started to scream in your sleep."

Faith blushed hoping that she didn't scream Jet's name in her sleep. "It was just a dream like Kelly said, but I was so scared when I saw the gang lying there in their own blood and when Sean placed that knife against your throat. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." She cried, her head placed against his chest wetting yet another one of his shirts with her tears.

'Does she mean me or the whole group?' He asked himself. He then decided to tell her how he felt even if it was at an awkward time. "Faith I know this is probably a bad time to tell you this but if I don't tell you I'm going to go crazy."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Well from the first moment I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you. I know it sounds lame but it's true."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah I am. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Jet I'm touched but experience has taught me that guys will go out with you until they either find someone prettier or turn into a psycho killer which ever comes first. I care for you a lot but I just don't want to jump into another relationship blindly you know."

Jet nodded with a hurt look on his face.

Faith saw this and felt a lump form in her throat as she felt the oncoming threat of tears. "I'll tell you what why don't we go out on a few dates as friends and see what happens from their."

Jet smiled a little. "All right."

"Breakfast is ready!" Chang yelled from the kitchen.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll race ya." Faith said.

"You're on."

"Loser has to buy dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date missy?" Jet smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said with a hint of mischief.

"Whatever. Ready. Set. Go!"

They both took off laughing.

"I win." Faith giggled as she plopped down in one of the chairs catching her breath.

"I could have beaten you if I wanted to." Jet said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really and how is that?"

"Simple, I could have used the jets in my feet and flown right past you." He smirked.

"Okay you two enough bickering and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Chang said.

He had made eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast.

Faith just stuck her tongue out at Jet.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it."

At this time everyone stopped eating and just stared at the two.

"Okay I want to know just what happened between you two down in the gym." GB said.

"Yeah, have you two hooked up?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing happened and no we have not hooked up." Faith told them.

Kelly was about to ask her friend another question when Albert interrupted her.

"Hey Kelly didn't you want to check out that new club tonight?"

"Yeah I did. Hey I've got an idea why don't we all go."

"We all can't go because someone has to stay here and watch Ivan since they don't let babies into clubs." Francoise said.

"I'll stay and watch Ivan. I don't really like going to clubs anyway." Chang said.

"Hey wait a second didn't you say your grandfather was coming home today?" GB asked Faith.

"Yeah he is but it won't be till way later tonight like midnight or so."

"So what are we going to do until we leave for the club?" Joe asked.

"Well for one thing you can all stop talking at start eating your breakfast. It's already starting to get cold." Chang scolded.

The group ate their breakfast while discussing what they were going to do. They had decided that they were just going to have a lazy day again and stay at the house until later that night when they were going to the club.

"Okay now I want to know what exactly happened between you and Jet in the gym room this morning?" Kelly asked. They were in Faith's room getting changed.

"I told you nothing happened. He just asked me to be his girlfriend that's all."

Kelly, who had been brushing her hair stopped and turned to stair at her best friend with her mouth hanging open wide. "You said yes right? Tell me you said yes."

"I told him I didn't want another relationship right this moment."

"Are you insane you should have said yes. He's such a total babe you'd have to be an idiot not to be his girlfriend." Kelly rambled.

Faith just glared at her. "Okay so I'm an idiot. Look we both agreed to go out a couple of times as friends to see if we really want to pursue a relationship with each other."

"You mean you really want a relationship with him?"

"Of course I do I mean I'm kickin' myself in the butt for not saying yes but I got scared that it would turn out like all the others or worse like Sean."

"I've seen the way he is around you and I can tell you, you don't have to worry about him turning out to be like Sean. Jet really likes you I mean I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's totally in love with you."

"Hey I got a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's up with you and Albert?" Faith asked turning the tables on Kelly.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked getting defensive.

"Hey calm down will ya, I was only asking because you two seem to be real close to each other."

"We just have many things in common that's all.

"Whatever."

"How is it you can see future relationships forming but you can't see your own?" Kelly asked.

"How I it you can see a future relationship for me but you can't see one for yourself?"

"Good point. Well let's go join the others before they think something happened and send in a search party."

The two young women laughed and left the room.

The rest of the day was uneventful until they left for the club.

"Wow check this place out. For a club that just opened up it doesn't seem to be doing so bad." Jet said as they entered the building and saw the large quantity of people inside.

Inside there was a massive dance floor, there was a bar in the back of the building and filling the rest of the building were tables and booths.

"Lets go see if we can find a place to sit." Kelly said and the group headed towards the back where they saw an empty table.

"You look really nice tonight." Joe told Francoise.

She was wearing a short, black, leather skirt with a light pink sleeveless blouse. Her blond hair was curled and she had a little bit of makeup on.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She giggled.

Joe was wearing black leather pants, black shoes, and a tight white t-shirt.

Albert was wearing a long sleeved shirt with gray pants and black shoes.

Kelly was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white and pink shirt that read baby girl and brown sandals. Her blond hair was pulled back into a French braid.

Jet was wearing a red t-shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans with brown shoes.

Faith wore a blue jean mini skirt with a green v-neck sleeveless shirt and black ankle length boots. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

GB wore a simple button down tan shirt with black slacks and black shoes.

"Hey Faith you wanna go dance?" Jet asked.

"I'd love to."

They got up and headed towards the dance floor.

"Albert lets go join them on the dance floor." Kelly suggested.

"I don't think so. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Pwease?" She asked giving his the sad puppy look.

"Oh man Al's done for, nobody can resist the sad puppy look." Joe said and sure enough Albert caved in and agreed to dance.

Soon everyone was out on the dance floor having a good time. Even GB had found someone to dance with.

Faith looked over at GB and recognized the girl he was dancing with. "Oh my gosh Sakura." She yelled.

Sakura looked up when she heard someone call her name and saw Faith waving at her. She smiled and waved back. "Hey Faith didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah well Kelly decided to come here with a bunch of our friends.

"Kelly's here?"

"Yeah she's here somewhere."

"I'd love to meet your friends."

"Well you've already met GB he's the one you're dancing with and this is Jet. I'd introduce you to the rest but they're all scattered on the dance floor. Why don't you come back to the table with us and you can meet the rest of the group when they come back."

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura smiled.

The four then headed back to the table where they waited for the others. When they got back to the table Faith realized that there were not enough seats.

"Oh man this sucks there's not enough seats for all of us to sit."

"Don't worry I can fix that." Jet grinned slyly.

"Oh and how's that? I mean thee isn't an empty seat you can just bring over here."

"Watch," he then sat down and grabbed Faith around the waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. "There, problem solved." He whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

She turned her head so she could stick her tongue out at him again when she realized just how close their faces were. Her breath got caught in her throat and she started to feet butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey guys check out Joe and Francoise." GB said causing Jet and Faith to break the trance they were in.

"All I see is those two dancing." Jet said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but do people normally dance while in a lip lock with each other?"

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed as they stared harder at the dancing couple to see indeed that the two were in a heated kiss.

"It's about time those two finally admitted their feelings to each other." Jet grinned.

"Hey who's the girl?" Pyunma asked nodding his head to a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She wore brown leather pants with a white tang top with brown boots.

"Well since most of the gang is here let me introduce them to you. Everyone this is Sakura, Sakura I'd like you to meet Pyunma, Geranimo, and Albert. You've already met Jet and GB and of course you know Kelly already."

Everyone then said hello.

"So Sakura how do you know Faith and Kelly?" GB asked.

"Well I know Faith because our parents used to work together and were real good friends and I met Kelly through Faith."

"Yeah the three of us were really close like sisters and no one could separate us no matter what until that fateful night." Faith said trying to hold back the tears.

"What fateful night?" Albert asked.

"The night bout our parents died in a car crash. You see our parents decided to car pool since they were going to the same party and on the way there something happened to the engine causing the car to blow up." Sakura explained.

"That was when Faith was sent to live with her grandfather and since Sakura had no living relatives she was sent to a foster home." Kelly said seeing that the two girls were too upset to talk.

"Whoa apparently we missed something really big, mind filling us in on it?" Joe asked as he and Francoise joined the rest of the group.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little heads off." Faith smiled sadly.

"Hey I think some congratulations are in order for you two lovebirds." Jet grinned causing both Joe and Francoise to blush.

"It's about time you two got together I mean it only took you six years to admit your feelings to each other." Pyunma smiled.

"So Sakura how's that family you're living with?" Kelly asked.

"Awful they have no idea how to be parents. They're way to prim and proper. I couldn't take it anymore so I moved out."

"Where'd you move to?" Faith asked.

"Well you see that's the thing, I moved out today without really having a place to move to."

"Well then you'll just have to come stay with me, grandpa, and the gang."

"You're grandfather won't mind?"

"Of course not, you'll just have to share a room with someone."

"I don't mind." Sakura grinned.

"Well now that that's settled I say let's get back to dancing." Jet said as he led Faith back to the dance floor.

The group remained at the club until about eleven o' clock when they finally went home. Once they got home most of the group went to bed leaving Faith, Jet, Sakura, Kelly, and Albert to be the only ones awake.

Sakura, Kelly, and Albert were in the living room watching TV while Jet and Faith sat on the roof looking up at the stars.

"I had a really fun time tonight." Faith smiled as she sat on Jet's lap.

"Yeah I had fun too." Jet agreed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I was thinking."

"Oh you were actually thinking? Well that would explain the smoke coming out of your ears." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." Faith gently slapped him on the arm.

"Ok what were you thinking?"

"I don't think we should go on dates as friends anymore."

"What do you mean?" He asked, afraid of what she might say.

"Well while we were at the club I started to realize that my feelings for you were…." she never finished her sentence because Sakura had poked her head out the window to inform her that Dr. Gilmore was back, causing Faith to jump out of Jet's lap and into the house leaving Jet to stare at her retreating from with tears forming in his eyes as he thought that he had lost her.

Jet: Well that's it for this chapter. SayinAngelPrincess isn't here at the moment because she's hiding so she left Joe and me in charge.

Joe: Please read and review and try not to flame her too much. You don't want to scare her too much that she doesn't update.

Jet: Again she would like to thank all those who helped her defeat the evil writer's block and she hopes the next chapter won't take her so long to do.

Joe: Oh yeah and she's opened to any suggestions that you may have

Jet: So until next time

Joe: Bye-bye


	6. Chapter 5

SayinAngelPrincess: I am so sorry for taking so long in updating but it's been very hectic here. Well here is the next chapter I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 or Sakura. I only own Faith, Kelly, Sean and the plot.

Chapter Five

Faith ran down the stairs and into the living room where she saw Dr. Gilmore put his suitcase down; she almost knocked him over as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

"So what's the surprise you were talking about last night?" Faith asked letting Dr. Gilmore go.

"Faith give your grandfather a few minutes to relax he just got home." Albert said going into his big brother mode.

"It's all right Albert this is sort of a tradition for us." Dr. Gilmore chuckled, and then he turned to his granddaughter. "It's out in the car so why don't you go sit on the couch, cover your eyes and I'll bring it to you."

"All right." Faith did as she was told and a few minutes later she felt something being placed in her lap.

"Now open your eyes."

Faith again did as she was told and let out a squeal as she saw what was sitting on her lap.

It was a puppy, a small lab with reddish-brownish fur.

"Oh he's absolutely adorable thank you grandpa."

"You're welcome."

"So what are you going to name him?" Kelly asked.

"I think I'll name him J.J."

Meanwhile while the others were in the living room playing with the new puppy, Jet and Sakura were still in Faith's room.

"You know you have terrible timing." Jet growled.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Faith was just about to tell me why she didn't want us to date as friends and then you came and told her that her grandfather was back causing her to run out the room without finishing her sentence."

"I'm sorry, but if you really want to know what she was going to say then you should go down there and talk to her. Don't let her leave until she tells you what she was going to tell you."

"You know you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now don't just stand here, go down there and talk to her." Sakura said pushing him out of the room.

Jet walked into the living room and over to Faith.

"Hey Jet what's up?"

"Can I talk to you privately please?"

"Sure. Kelly would you mink taking J.J. for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing." Kelly took J.J. as Faith stood up and led Jet outside in the backyard.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"  
"You left me completely clueless up in your room when you left. One minute you're about to tell me why we can't date as friends and then the next you bolt for the door the moment Sakura tells you that Dr. Gilmore is back."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I got so excited when Sakura told me grandpa was back that I forgot everything else. When we were at the club I realized that my feelings for you are beyond being friends. I want us to become something more than just friends."

"You mean you want us to become an official couple?"

Faith smiled and nodded. "So what do you say?"

Jet didn't say anything instead he kissed her gently savoring the moment.

"Well I guess I'll take that as a yes but I don't want the others to know yet. I want to tell them when we're all together."

"Works for me." Jet grinned ecstatic at the fact that finally Faith agreed to be his girlfriend. "So I take it J.J. was the surprise Dr. Gilmore was talking about?"

"Yup." Faith said trying desperately not to yawn.

"Uh-oh looks like someone's getting tired." Jet grinned.

"I am not tired." She said through another yawn.

"Yes you are now come on time for bed." He picked her up and carried her back inside the house bridal style.

"Put me down I can walk you know."

"I know but this is more fun."

"Well at least let me say goodnight to everyone."

"All right." He brought her to the living room where everyone was talking.

"Are you all right Faith?" Sakura, who came back downstairs a few minutes ago, asked.

"I'm fine. Jet just thought it would be fun to carry me instead of letting me walk on my own." She mockingly glared at him.

"What? You looked like you were about to fall asleep on your feet." He defended himself.

"Whatever, anyway I just wanted to tell you all goodnight because I'm to bed."

The others told her goodnight as Jet and Faith left the room with Jet still carrying her. As they approached her room Jet looked down and noticed that she fell asleep in her arms. He gently laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead before he left to go to his room.

Faith woke the next morning with a jump as she saw Kelly and Sakura staring at her.

"Gees are you two trying to give me a heart attack at an early age?"

"Sorry but we've been dying to know what happened between you and Jet last night." Kelly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you and Jet went outside to talk." Sakura told her in a voice that said 'duh what else would we be talking about?'

"Nothing happened."

"Oh bull we know something happened so spill. Did you two hook up or not?" Kelly glared at her friend.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out with the others."

"OMG you two did hook up last night." Sakura squealed.

"All right we did hook up last night but don't you dare tell the others. We wanted to tell them when we're all together."

"Don't worry we won't say anything."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to go wake Mr. Sleepyhead up." She got out of bed and quietly opened the door to Jet's room. What she saw made her want to drool.

Jet was sprawled out on the bed asleep with the covers kicked off showing his muscular chest and legs, as he wore nothing but a pair of black boxers.

She smiled to herself as she thought of a way to wake him up. She quietly closed the door behind her then ran and jumped on top of him causing the air to leave his lungs.

"Come on sleepyhead time to wake up."

Jet groaned as he opened his eyes and stared at her. "Did you have to waked me up like that?"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." She grinned.

"Oh you mean just like I'm not going to be able to help myself when I do this?" he asked and before she knew what was happening he managed to flip them over so that he was now on top and began to tickle her.

"Jet…st…stop it." She gasped as she laughed uncontrollably.

"No way I'm having to much fun." He grinned.

"Please, you're going to make me pee myself if you don't stop."

"Oh all right." He relented and let her sit up.

"Thank you. So when do you want to tell the others about us?"

"Why not when we're all eating breakfast?" He suggested pulling her into his lap.

"All right but how do you want to tell them? I mean I don't exactly want to go down there and just say hey guys we've decided to become an official couple." She said as she drew patterns on his hand with her finger.

"All right how about we let our actions speak for us."

"What do you mean? She asked confused.

"Well here's what I think we should do." He then went into detail about his idea.

As Jet and Faith were talking upstairs everyone else was in the kitchen talking.

"What's taking those two so long, their breakfast is getting cold." Chang complained.

"Don't worry when we left her room she was on her way to wake him up." Kelly said.

"Yeah but that was like ten to fifteen minutes ago." Sakura pointed out.

"What was ten to fifteen minutes ago?" Jet asked as he and Faith entered the room.

"It's about time you two decided to join us what took you so long?" GB asked.

"Sorry, Jet didn't like the way I woke him up so he decided to do something about it." Faith explained with a smirk.

"Oh and what was that?" Kelly asked with a sly gin.

"That's for Faith and I to know and the rest of you to find out." Jet said draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Did anyone feed J.J. this morning?" Faith asked before she sat down.

"Yes I did." Dr. Gilmore said.

"Thanks grandpa."

"So anything new or exciting happen while I was gone for the past two days?" Dr. Gilmore asked.

"No just the usual stuff." Faith shrugged as she absently ran her hand through Jet's hair.

"Well normally I would believe you but by the way everyone is looking at the two of you I think something happened that you're not telling."

"Darn and here we were trying to keep it hidden for a while longer." Jet grinned. "So do you want to tell them or should I?"

"I'll tell them," Faith sighed pretending to be annoyed. "You see last night Jet and I decided to become official."

The room was silent for about two seconds before it was erupted by cheers and congratulations.

"Time to pay up Chang." GB grinned.

"Wait a second you were taking bets on us?" Jet asked shocked that his friends would do this.

GB and Chang both shared a guilty look.

"Sorry but it was so obvious that you two were going to get together we just weren't sure when so we started guessing." GB explained.

"Well I'm so glad we amuse you." Faith sarcastically said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh come on Faith you know they didn't mean anything about it." Sakura told her friend.

"We're sorry Faith if we knew it was going to bother you so much we wouldn't have done it." Chang apologized.

Faith slightly smiled. "It's all right, I'll get over it. So what are our plans for the day?"

They discussed what they were going to do that day. Everyone was laughing and joking and having a good time but that was soon all going to change for they had no idea what lurked in the shadows for them.

SayinAngelPrincess: Well that's it I hoped you liked it. I would like to get at least 5 reviews before I decided to update again since no one reviewed the last chapter. If no one reviews then I'm going to take it as no one likes the story and I'll just stop updating. But I hope that doesn't happen. Anyway if anyone has any ideas please let me know because they help me when I get writers block. Well until next time. Bye.


End file.
